


No memories left behind

by Skybypaints



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Flustered Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Castiel, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybypaints/pseuds/Skybypaints
Summary: Right after season 13 when Dean said yes to Michel they seemed despaired off the face of the earth, this, of course, sends Sam and Castiel into a panic. Using everything they can get there hands on from sightings, to spells to find him, just seeing that he was fine would be a win for them.Its been about a month before Castiel leaves the bunker to think, he ends up in a random town with a name he didn't care to learn to have a cup of coffee.After thinking for a while, Castiel was about to leave when someone sat down in front of him. Blue eyes locked on to green eyes, green eyes that could only belong on hunter he knew, Dean. But something was wrong, maybe, it was the fact that Dean didn't know who he was.





	1. Chapter 1

Baby purred loudly as she raced down the deserted road, her wheels spun quickly on the hard road, but not as fast as Castiel's mind was going. The drive was supposed to calm him down, sam made him. 'Go for a drive,' he said. 'Calm down. You're overthinking, help us both and get a new view on things.'

Calm down? He can't calm down, he was driving dean's baby. The only thing this drive was doing was getting him on edge. Dean was gone, lost with Michael, and who knows what he's doing, what torture dean is going through. Some invisible pressure sat in an uncomfortable position against his chest at that thought, worry Castiel thought. It was just making it harder to breathe, to calm down. 'No, no', this was supposed to calm him down. He glanced at the window. The space in the car was just too small, it was crushing him. The thoughts of what could happen wouldn't leave. It was Constructing it was just so small. The pressure was now squeezing his chest, feeling more like a hand now. Gripping his chest, causing pain with its invisible cold fingers.

There was not enough room for the air, for something. Just not enough, he just needed to move, every breath was painful, to get away to-.No! He was not going to do this. Castiel gripped the wheel, his knuckle turning white as forcefully pushed his foot harder on the gas. Baby streaked as she lunging forward, reaching her limit. Castiel looked at the road with determination and anger, he will not let his emotions do this to him. Running was cowardly, but that was what he was doing, running from his thoughts and doubts. To keep his head clear to think, To help Dean.

Castiel let out a deep breath after driving for a minute and glanced at the dark landscape again. He felt bad, he felt bad for letting dean say yes, for believing that Michael would keep his deal. Dean probably knew what will happen, sacrificing himself again, not seeing of how important he is to Sam, to Him. The feeling of betrayal suddenly became stronger, crashing into him like a wave, catching Castiel off guard and causing Baby to swerve a little. Castiel pushed the feelings back and immediately slowed Baby down to a readable speed, It wasn't Deans falt, maybe. Maybe if he showed how much he cared for Dean before he left. Dean wouldn't leave, would he? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

It's been hours since Castiel left the bunker, the sun was just barely setting then, now the golden light just barely shined over the horizon, purples and blues are there too, lighting up the sky while yellows and orange highlight the dry Kansas landscape outside the window.

Castiel refused to let his mind wander now, after that scene it wouldn't help if he freaked out again. His shoulders finally relaxed a little bit after the long ride. Further down the road was a sign, he was about to enter a town. Castiel's eyes immediately looked at the gas, almost gone he realized. He'll fill up on gas and go get a coffee, turn back and go back to the bunker to help save Dean. He nodded to himself and slowed down as he passed the town's sign.

The road forward was fairly smooth as baby practically slid through the town, there was a library to the right and some normal townhouses down to a street. The town was probably new, Castiel doubt that there is a map that he'd seen that had this town on it. It wasn't as small as he thought, as he observed more streets with houses. The car tipped ruffly to the right, multiple metal clanking sounds came after. 

'Oh, oh no' that definitely didn't sound good, whatever he hit, or ran over, or whatever he did had done something to the car, to Dean's Baby. Castiel froze as the noise continued as he drove, it sounded like something got loose and was jumping around, it sounded like it was causing more damage every time it happened. It felt like a dream, this couldn't happen. Every sound made him flinch, as he drove down the road, the sound was going to wake up everybody, it was either go to a gas station first, go to a dinner, or maybe stop at a place to fix whatever is happening to Baby.

Baby coughed as she drove, painful sounding coughs that rocked the car. Something was definitely wrong. When Castiel saw a dinner he turned in quickly, the car will probably not make anywhere else. After just making it to a spot to park he turned off the car, or most likely killed it because that was it sounded like, it was like all sound immensely stopped like a sigh of relief.

The sound of silence was deafening, wind and crickets could only fill the silence so much. With a sigh, Castiel climbed out of the car and looked at the old open sign that hung from a rope that hung loosely in front of a window. Thank Chuck for that, maybe someone inside could help with Baby because he doesn't think she will start again after that.

A ringing sound happened as Castiel pushed the door to the dinner, there were only three people as far as he could see at the dinner. A middle age man, with what looked like a heavy stood white t-shirt with short reddish hair, laughing at someone who had a menu blocking his face. Clearly wanting to be alone, they where both nestled in the corner sitting at one table together. The only other person there was a younger female with a backward hat who looked half asleep on the counter, she clearly won't help very well half asleep.

After a moment Castiel realized he was still standing in the doorway with the door open, the girl at the counter was looking at him when he quickly walked forward, the door swinging closed behind with a clink and a ring. With a breath, Castiel spoke, "I, do you know-" 

"Coffee, right." The girl interrupted 

"black? Ok." She mumbled, before spinning on her heels and disappearing, her apron and messy ponytail flying behind her. Castiel stood there with mouth open, well he was right at least, she was not much help. Ignoring the laughter from the other side of the room Castiel closed his mouth and willed his surprises down. Turning around quickly and he ran into a chair and table. More laughter was produced from the table to the left of him, with a huff he stepped around the table and sat in a booth, facing away from the table. His ego, as Dean would have said it, was wounded. 

Mumbling came from the table as he waited for the coffee if the girl didn't fall asleep making it. Castiel ignored it, he did not have time to eavesdrop on normal conversations, especially if it didn't help him in some way.

The girl came back later with the coffee, now Castiel looked into the deaths of black drink, both hands rested on both sides as its steam danced at every exhale he released. Here he is, in the middle of nowhere, with coffee right after Deans Baby probably just stopped working. A bitter laugh bubbled up, what sick humor was at play right now, he thought as he lifted the cup poring a good mouthful down. Molecules, that was it, that was all he tasted, he sat the coffee cup down with a sigh of defeat. What he would give to taste the boiling bitter liquid in the cup, to take his mind off of some things, for only just a moment. 

Footsteps walked up beside him, someone was there. He could feel the warmth and the persons eyes looking at him. Castiel had no energy to humor this person to look at him if they wanted to speak to him, then they would speak first. There breathing was nervous, movement flickered at the edge of his view, and yet he didn't look. 

"So, um. Is anyone sitting here." The guy, Castiel knew now was definitely nervous. His voice was gruff and painstakingly similar. He refused to think about that. 

"No," Castiel said dully before sipping some coffee. It couldn't be. The seat in front of him squeaked as the guy sat in front of him. Castiel looked down at his Beveridge again, his guilt and worry simmered back, he could not look at this stranger that sounded like Dean. It was already, almost unbearable to stay in the building, with this Dean soundalike. 

The Dean soundalike coughed awkwardly, before starting. "Well, I just saw. No, heard actually, heh." He shifted again, leaning forward now with his hands in the table in front of him. 

"I fix cars" he rushed out, "I know you don't live here," he said, waving his hands around. "it's a small town and all, but I run a garage here." Castiel looked up a little bit, witch only showed to the man that he was listening, causing him to speak faster and lean forward even more. 

"I could fix your nice ride out there." His arm raised and leaned to the window, no doubt pointing to the sleek Chevy Impala that was parked outside, now was smoking slightly. "I could fix her pretty nicely, from what I see, or heard, she won't be driving again soon"

After the last words left the strangers mouth Castiel finally looked up to see- To see. Everything stopped as blue meets green. The lush green that you could only find deep in the forest, caught in two eyes that now looked back. Framed by the sun-kissed skin, and many, many freckles that dot the skin. The most sandy hair crowned on top of a face he thought he would never see again. 

"Dean" The name knocked all thoughts out of his head. Dean? He knew him, he knows the name why would- 

"My name." He said before leaning back some turning his head to the left. Castiel only narrowed his eyes, he knows that Dean knows him, and why are his cheeks pink? Where they like that the whole encounter? 

"You know?" Dean mumbled, his cheeks darken more.

"When you meet a new person, you usually tell them your name. Not try to burn holes in them with your creepy stare." Dean remarked with a crooked smile, the pink still lingering on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Castiel" he muttered, staring at Dean in disbelief. Is this a test, was Michael playing with him? Castiel watched as Deans face morphed into one of surprise, it was genuine.

"Oh, wow, is that? Is that a religious name?"

"You could say that, yes" An awkward silents filled the room. It was broken when Dean started to rub his hands together.

"So? Are you going to let me look at your car?"

"I don't have money" He should tell Sam, find out what was happening. How could he fix this.

"Phhhh" Dean stood up in one smooth motion, his head turned to him with a comforting smile.

"Will find a way, can't keep you stranded in this dirty town," He said before winking, Castiel watched him walk towards the doors. Millions of thoughts swarmed in his head, making everything duller, nothing made sense and everything was overwhelming. So he did the only thing that was clear in his this numb state, and that was to follow Dean. He'll sort through his thoughts later.

The glass door ringed as Dean pushed through, and stood there with the door open, wide like a mouth ready to swallow him. Every step he took towards Dean felt like cement weighting his steps down, slowing everything down until before he knew it, he stood in front of Dean face to face. Now standing this close to Dean in the morning light, Castiel never realized that even his freckles were the same, same color and shape, and same placement. Dean moved before Castiel could really get a good look at his face, the gravel crunching softly under his steps as he walked towards the car.

Now Castiel's arm prevented the door to close as his head looked over his shoulder, a couple of crumpled dollar bills laid on the table beside his coffee. When Castiel looked back to Dean, he was smiling as if he knew exactly what he was thinking of, Dean paid for the coffee, probably when he wasn't looking. Did Dean remember, or was he just being nice, if so then why a random stranger in a Dinner? Or was Michael playing with him.

Dean was already waiting by the front of the car when Castiel popped open the hood. Smoke poured out immediately, seedling into the now bright mining sky. Dean coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, the smell of smoke was everywhere.

"Well, a lot worse then I thought. Heh." Dean leaned against the car and pointed another smile to Castiel

"You can only tell so much by the sound"

"Yes" agreed Castiel, "like if it's broken"

Dean barked out a laugh, somewhere in their little exchange Castiel had moved beside Dean, who placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder in a friendly gesture

"You sure do know how to make a guy laugh" smiled Dean, witch only caused Castiel to squinted at him. He was being serious, anyone could listen to the car and know there was something wrong with it. But Dean moved away before Castiel could ask anything, he was now hovering above the car's engine, the smoke now calm enough to see through it.

Dean stood there for a minute before muttering"Much worse then I thought." 

"if I'm going to fix this, I'll need the garage, and maybe half a month or so" He added louder. Dean pulled back from the engine and turned to him with a regretful look.

"I would say drive her to the garage, but she ain't gonna move from this place by herself. I can get someone to tow it in for you but if you need to leave town I won't be able to help with that."

"I, don't think I need to leave town" he could call Sam.

"I just need to call a friend" He just needed to tell Sam what happened, and Dean will be back. Castiel squeezed his hands to try to calm down, to stop them from shaking in anticipation. But the thought won't leave, he could save Dean, _He could save Dean._

"I just need to-" Castiel took a step back, his body was shaking slightly. Nothing felt real as Dean responded with he could, his mind being to fuzie and full to actually hear what Dean said, only faintly hearing yes with Dean nodding with a smile. 

Castiel tried to take a deep calming breath, but it came out shaky and quick before he turned and walked to the isolated side of the dinner slowly. As soon Dean was out of earshot shaky hands pulled out his flip phone, and pressed in Sam's number.

Three rings passed before Sam finely picked up.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Sam I-"

"No wait Cas, let me speak." Sam sighed. 

"Man, I know I told you to drive, to clear your mind."

Static noise came from somewhere in the background as Sam probably moved, clearly gathering his thoughts before starting again.

"But I think I got something about Dean, I know I should've told you as soon as I saw it. It sounds promising! It a spell-"

"Sam, no you don't understand Dean-"

"It's a spell that tracks angels vessels, Cas" 

Sam interruptions, his excitement showing in his voice 

"like when they're being used," 

The sound of papers being moved around almost overshadow Sam's voice as he explains. 

"it shows up on a map Cas! The ingredients sound right and it could probably work, why would we not try it, I'm getting a good vibe about it, what do you say Cas?"

"Sam" 

Castiel glanced to Dean, still waiting for him to finished.

"We won't need to use that spell."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I think I found Dean"

A loud crash came right after he stopped.

"Sam? Sam! Are you alright?"

"Yea, yes I'm a right, but you said you found Dean!"

"I'm not sure if it's really Dean, he's acting different. He doesn't know me Sam."

"What do you mean he doesn't know you? Did he just walked up to you and asked for your name, wait you were driving did you see him on the streets? Wait, what about Michael! Is he with Dean?

"I don't know about Michael, but I did stop at a Dinner and manage to run into him." And broke the car, but he didn't mention that, one problem at a time.

"So, he lost his memeries?" 

"I think so, didn't recognise me or the car"

"You think it's Michael did this?'

" I think so,I don't know why." 

Castiel stopped for a moment, the thought came out of know where.

"I could stay here and try to see if I can fix it." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, so I expect criticism to help me get better.  
> And thank you for reading, more chapters will come.  
> :)


End file.
